bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Atrulean Starkiller
Dekoshu talk 14:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Zanjutsu My biggest issue is it took alot of time for me to make that article the way it is and while i dont have so much of a problem with the definitions being reworded i do have an issue with the constant moving around of names which is totally unnecessary in the Masters section. The art of zanjutsu is a shinigami specific form of combat. while its not excluded to them in light of the arrancar the arrancar are a new addition and passing one and only a small number actually qualify in the category as such they have an explanation to state why they are featured there. As once again not many use swordsmanship. Any swordsmanship skill on the profile of a character is linked to the zanjutsu article and vise versa so its even more important to be accurate as the arrancar being linked to it is recent. Also most definitely the explanation for Ikkaku, Renji and Ichigo is required as they have alot to learn in comparison to a captains skill but fight at the level of one. The basic reason is for in the past the qualification of a number of these characters have been in question. Now i do think Kenpachi can be placed in the order without an issue at this point. Also if its gonna be changed around with the name order it should be alphabetical. Salubri 22:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I see, so what you are concerned about is as the Arrancar rarely retain a weapon upon their release of their zanpakuto, you wish to leave an explanation of their swordsmanship status but I don't completely understand why you would need an explanation for Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku but if you insist on offering one for their status as masters, I won't interfere with you. However, you asked me to alphabetize the list of swordsman if I was going to change the name order which I believe I had. If there was something you think I missed during my alphabetization, please tell me. Yea sorry I saw the alphabetization finally and reverted everything back to the way you had it. I just kept the explanation for ichigo, renji and ikkaku, as they are the only non-captain shinigami with that level of mastery and it stands out but i did leave the arrancar in the listing as i thought about it, they are small in number in the category and it didnt really matter. Salubri 23:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Hakuda Ok the basic issue with Hakuda is that its consider an art form like Kung Fu in a way, cause hakuda is supposedly a mix of many forms of martial arts. In any case the shinigami have formalized training for this art form and therefore arrancar while proficient as hand to hand combatant arent considered in this category as they are not trained for it. Trust me i know its weird but thats the general consensus given for why they arent to be linked to this article. Salubri 23:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well that kind of sucks but whatever, if that's how it is.